Raven's Birthday
by TheMystycRaven
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory. Please message me or leave a comment about what my next story should be about(That has to do with the Teen Titans, specifically bbrae). I'm always looking for new ideas for my stories. I hope you enjoy this one.


(I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, OR ANY CHARACTERS BELONGING TO IT)

It was just another day in the Titans tower. Starfire lay asleep on in bed with Robin as he held her close, Cyborg hooked up to his resting machine, standing as he slept. Raven sleeping, but Garfield was awake. Today was the big day. Raven's 21st birthday. He knew she never celebrated her birthday, as she thought it didn't matter. However, he didn't care, he wanted to do something special for her. Garfield took the time to admire her. _"She's so beautiful…I don't know how I got to have someone like her."_ He lifted a little, it was only 5 o'clock. Raven usually got up at six, but he wanted to have something for her when she woke up. He slowly moved his arm from under her, as not to wake her up, and quickly got dressed.

 **Raven's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly. _"Ugh…sometimes I wished I didn't get up so early, just another habit."_ I sigh, laying still for a moment. I noticed that there was no one behind me, no arms holding me, no breathing against my neck, just another empty space. I lifted slowly. _"Where's Gar? He never gets up this early…maybe he's in the bathroom."_ I start to sense something in the front of the bed, but I have no time to think as Gar jumps up, yelling surprise.

Raven jumped back, as Gar jumped from the front of the bed. "Surprise Rae!" She jumped back. "Gar! What the Hell?! Did you have to do that?!" She sat down, irritated. "Aww, I'm sorry Rae-Rae." Raven was just about to tell him her name was Raven, but he quickly sat next to her, kissing her cheek. "Happy 21st birthday Baby." He pulled a couple of her favorite flowers from behind him, black roses. From his other hand, he pulled a box of chocolates out in a heart shape. He scooted close, handing it to her. "That's sweet Gar…but you didn't have to. You know I don't celebrate my birthday, to me, it's just another day." She took it from him, smelling the roses. "I don't care how you see it Rae, I want to celebrate it. I'm happy, happy that you were made, just for me." He pecked her lips. "Aw, Gar- ""You should be happy to Rae-Rae. Happy that you can have a green hunk like me." She shook her head, rubbing his ears. "Yeah, yeah, Okay Gar." She stood, putting on here cloak. "I got a whole day planned Rae! Hurry up!" He grabbed her hand, running out of the room. "Gar! What's the meaning of- ""Surprise!" As they entered the main room, the Titans jumped out from the sides of the door. "Happy 21st birthday Raven!" There was a big banner hanging that said just that, confetti everywhere. Before Raven could say anything, Starfire flew to her, hugging her tightly. "Joyous day of the birth, friend Raven!" "Star…. cant…breathe…." She quickly let go as Raven gasped for air. Everyone else said their personal happy birthday's. Star spoke up, "How wonderful! I shall make friend Raven the Tamarin cake with lots of mustard!" "NO!" Everyone yelled, Robin chuckled lightly, "Star…how about you help me get some trash bags? Beastboy already got a cake for Raven…." As he led her away, they all stood at the table. "Open your gift's Rae. I tried to get some other hero's here, but they were busy, so they just told me to say a 'Happy Birthday' to you." Raven grabbed the first gift, it was from Cyborg. She opened it, and pulled out a thick book, it was the book she wanted for a while now. "Happy Birthday Raven." Raven thanked him and grabbed the next gift, Robin's. She pulled out a CD, it was a series. A series of training exercises. She eyed him. "You're welcome. I don't need a thanks Raven. It will help you with missions, it'll train you. So you won't always have to only do it with us!" He smiled. You could just see the steam rising from Raven's head. "Gee...just what I always wanted…" "No prob-." She used her magic to smack him with it, Garfield quickly gave her the last gift, from Starfire. She opened it, pulling out a nail polish and make-up kit. "Teehee. That is for the facial fixing. Also some color for your nails! We can have a night of the girl's in my room!" "U..um…thanks Star…maybe later hehe…" Gar spoke up, "You'll have to wait till later to get my gift Rae-Rae." He wiggled his eyebrows as she pulled up her hood, blushing. "Thanks for the gifts everyone. You really didn't have to though. You know how I feel about it." "You're a part of the team, Raven, you're family, and we all love you." Robin spoke up, everyone nodded. "Hey Rae!" Raven turned her head to Gar. "I made you some breakfast!" She sat down at the table, Gar bringing over a tray with a plate of food, He set it down in front of her. There was toast and eggs, he even had her tea on the side. He sat beside her as everyone went about, doing their own thing. "She took a bite of each thing and tried the tea. "It's…really good Gar." He chuckled, "I had to watch you make your tea a couple of times to see how you liked it." "You haven't eaten. Have you?" "I'm fine Rae, really I- ""Answer me." He sighed. "No…I've been up by five…I wanted to make sure your birthday was special, so I got everything together. You don't need to worry about me Rae." "You need to eat." She stood and went into the kitchen, making him food. _"It's her birthday, but she's worrying about me, making me food cause' I didn't eat…I really love her…"_ She came back, putting a plate of tofu down in front of him and juice. He thanked her, eating quietly. Soon after they finished, he held her hand. "Come on Rae-Rae. We have a whole day planned. The rest of the Titans will stay; I want alone time with you." He led her to the garage, opening the door of the car for her and closing it as she got in. He walked around the car, getting in the driver's seat as he buckled up, driving off. "Where are we going Gar?" "It's a surprise." He drove to a little gothic-like store he knew Raven went to. He parked, holding her hand as they both went in. "Get anything you want Rae-Rae. I managed to get a superhero birthday discount for you. You can have anything you want. At least this way, I know you'll get what you wanted." She looked around, stopping every now and then to observe something. Finally, she picked up an item. It was a necklace with a Raven on it. She showed Beast boy. He nodded and told her to wait in the car, Gar talked to the cashier and it was a deal. He got into the car, putting the necklace on her as she lifted her hair. "It's beautiful Rae, but not as beautiful as you. Not even close." He kissed her before she could say anything and drove back off. It was around afternoon, so he had stayed right on schedule. He then took her to her favorite café. They went inside, Garfield having a spot near the window reserved just for them. They were seated. "So, how are you liking your birthday so far?" "It's really good. Thank you Gar…" He smiled his toothy smile at her. "I didn't know this place served food Rae. I thought it was just a place for drinks." "Well, it's not a full blown restaurant…but it does serve some food. It's known for the tea they make. That's probably why I come here so much, including it being quiet. I have time to relax and read." Gar nodded and their orders came. Surprisingly, they had tofu, and that's what Gar ordered. Raven just ordered some chamomile tea, she didn't have too much of an appetite right now. "So…" Gar spoke as he ate. "I have one more place for us to go, then night should fall, and that will be your last gift. Outside of the tower I mean." He grinned as Raven coughed, quietly sipping her tea. When they finished and the bill was paid, Gar drove to the last location. He held her hand as he walked down the paved path. He had taken her to an abandoned, but nice- looking area. It was a resting spot. He pulled a blanket from the trunk, laying it on the grass as they sat down. There was a beautiful stream with rocks surrounding it. Tree's everywhere with colorful leaves gently falling from them. "I know that it isn't much, but I know you don't mind." Garfield pulled her close, arm wrapped around her shoulder as they sat quietly. Gar placed his hand on her cheek, turning her face to his as he kissed her deeply. She kissed back, placing her hand on his. After a bit of kissing Gar pulled Raven into his lap, she wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed his shoulders with her hands. He rubbed her thighs roughly, squishing them. Raven moved her arms up, raking the back of his head with her nails, rubbing over his neck. Gar growled deeply, his pants, even though they were baggy, felt tight. His cock throbbed in his pants and Raven felt it. "Oh Gar…mmm…" "Not here Raven…" He pulled away. "I don't want anyone else looking at you." He picked her up, sitting her in the car as he quickly drove back to the Titan Tower. She decided to be a tease and rub him as he drove quickly. "Mm…you're gonna get it when we get back baby." "I'm counting on it Gar." When they arrived he grabbed her hand, quickly walking through the living room. "Hey bro!" Cyborg yelled. "We're about to serve the cake…and I got Mega Monkeys 3!" "I'm a little busy right now. I'll play later." He quickly went into their room, locking the door as pushed Raven against the wall, lifting her so she could, once again, wrap her legs around him. She did, and he threw off her cloak, unzipping her leotard. "I don't want to see you with clothes on tonight Rae." He kissed her deeply, removing her leotard and squishing his body against hers. She moaned loudly, rubbing against him as she kissed him roughly. She started pulling on his shirt and pants, wanting them off. He obliged and pushed her against the wall more as she held him, taking off his shirt and unzipping his pants, pulling himself out. "This what you want Baby?..." She nodded, rubbing his tip with her thumb. "Rae…mmm…" As she had her fun, he did too. He threw her bra to the side, her breasts popping out. He sucked and gently bit on her nipple, pulling it as she moaned loudly. "Garrr…ohhh…." As he did that, he used his hand to roughly squish and play with her other breast, he rotated and did the same to the other. She moaned loudly, orgasming over him. "So squishy Baby. Mm…you just came all over me Rae-Rae." She was too horny to be embarrassed. "Shut it Gar…and my name is Raven." He ignored that last part as usual. "Okay Rae-Rae." He pushed his tip to her entrance, slowly easing her down on him. She slid all the way down, he then began to push up hard inside of her. The room was full of moans and grunts as he thrusted harder and quicker than the last one. She began clawing at his back as she screamed in ecstacy. Being turned on by the pain, he went even harder and faster. She squeezed him tightly, moaning loudly as she orgasmed over him. At the feel of her walls squeezing over him and gushing out her juices, he shot his warm seed inside of her a couple of times. They stood there for a moment, panting. "Garfield…" "Raven…" He kissed her deeply as she placed her hands on his cheeks. He slowly pulled away. "How'd you like my gift Rae-Rae?" She decided not to say anything about her name. "It was…wonderful. I enjoyed that better than all of my other gifts. She rubbed his head. "I forgot about the cake…but I don't want to go back out." "I'll get some and bring it in here Rae." He walked over to the bed, gently putting her on it as he pulled himself out. He put on a pair of shorts, have her a quick kiss and left. He soon came back, he brought a bowl of ice cream and cake. "I told them that you were screaming because you loved your gift so much." She blushed, forgetting that the room wasn't soundproof. Robin had said it was a safety hazard, just in case they needed help. He got into the bed, putting the food in front of them. He fed her the food, taking bites as well. He put the plate and bowl on the bedside table. "My present isn't finished Rae." "W..what?..." She blushed hard as he climbed on top of her, pulling the covers over his back. He pushed himself back inside of her. "I won't be rough this time. Just making sure you get a good night's sleep Rae." He kissed over her neck as he thrusted gently and slow. She moaned more, holding him tight. After a while, she orgasmed and he shot himself inside of her. He laid on her, laying his head besides hers. "I love you Rae, I hope you had a great birthday Baby." He kissed her cheek. "It was so good that I'm looking forward to my next one." He chuckled, holding her tight as they slept peacefully.


End file.
